Your Best Idea
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: Seddie plus A Rocket to the Moon, equals My best idea! But that's not where I got the title.
1. She's Killing Me

**Hola, Muchachos!  
Okay. I know it's been a while, and it might be a little longer, cause exams. And you're probably all, 'Really? A new story?' *insert snobby nasal voice*  
Yes, a new story.  
I'm not writing this one in a book first, though. it might be easier. I hope.  
I'm going to share with you my inspiration for this story.**

** s/7342526/1/bDirty_b_bWork_b**

**There you have it.  
'Dirty Work' by Cloudcrossing.  
This one has A Rocket to the Moon songs, not All Time Low.  
And it's not one specific album, it's actually every A Rocket to the Moon song on my iPod, chosen at random to what I think would fit the current chapter.  
Starting with my personal favorite, She's Killing Me.  
**

**NOTE: If you listen to the song, or ever have, or know every word by heart, like me, you might notice the many similarities.  
Lay off, I wrote it during math class.  
**

**Okay, so... I've rambled long enough, please, go enjoy, leave a review, just do your thing, you know?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor do I claim to own iCarly or any of it's affiliates. They are the sole property of Dan Schneider, not myself.**

* * *

Carly, Sam and I were all relaxing on the couch on a Wednesday afternoon.

Well, I was trying to relax, Sam and Carly were discussing whether or not we were going to the 'End of School' dance, held at Ridgeway itself.

"It's gonna be lame."

"Totally"

"So let's not go"

"But I kinda want to..."

"Then go."

"But it's a dance at the school."

"Carly, are we going or not?"

"Yes. I think. No wait yes. No, I don't know."

"Come on Carls, just pick."

"Ugh. I need some time to think it over." Carly sighs, standing and smoothing her denim skirt.

She walks upstairs, but instead of following to hear the verdict, Sam gets comfortable.

Minutes pass before Sam breaks the silence. "What are you watching?"

But before I could answer, Carly floats down the stairs happily.

"Guys, we're going to the dance!"

"You finally got up the nerve to ask Ryan, didn't you?" Sam looks Carly over.

"No, no. He asked me!" she squeals, twirling.

"Ooh, a twist. Well, I guess you're gonna make me get a new outfit, right?"

"Well come on Sam, we need to look delicious for all the hot guys!"

"Translation: you look hot for Ryan, and I look half decent for the snack table guy."

"Oh Sam, you'll look great. Trust me."

Sam turns back to the TV, not buying it.

I think she'd look gorgeous. I think they both would. They're my best friends.

"Anyways, no offense Carly, but shopping with you is a nightmare. I'll just go myself."

"But what if you need a second opinion?"

"I'll take Frederly."

"But Sam..."

"Bye Carly! Come on, Nubson." Sam grins, strutting out the door.

"Fine, just let me get my keys."

"No need," she stops me. "We'll take mine."

We get into the elevator while arguing.

"But Sam, that's like a giant metal death trap!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

This continues until we get to the lobby.

"Sam, please. It's not safe."

"It's fine. You drive."

Sam throws me the keys and gets in the passenger side. Sighing, I climb in and start it up.

"You drive me absolutely crazy."

An hour later at the mall, We've just started looking for outfits ten minutes ago.

"Oh, this is so the one!" Sam's voice floats over the door.

"It's only the second one you've tried on."

"Yeah, I know... But you have to see it!"

And with that, Sam opens the door and steps out in all her glory.

She's chosen a summer dress that I can't imagine she'd ever wear. It goes down a little longer than mid thigh, strapless on top, dark blue with little dots that are incredibly pale pink in color, topped off with suede high heel ankle boots and a thin white cardigan.

"I feel hot." she smiles.

I don't know if it's the outfit or the lighting, but she looks different. Like I've never REALLY seen her since now.

And I kinda like it.

To avoid making a fool of myself, I turn away.

"Ouch."

"No, it's just... Look at this shirt!" I spin around with what may be the ugliest shirt ever.

"Ew, that is hideous! If you ever wear that in public or even think about buying it, I may never be able to associate with you again."

Laughing, she turns and walks back in to change.

"But seriously, thoughts?"

"You looked great. Definitely that one."

I sneak into a dressing room of my own and quickly change shirts. Stepping out, I wait for Sam.

"Okay nub, what do you wanna do no- Oh my god! Take it off take it off!" she shrieks, pounding on my chest.

It doesn't hurt, though I know she could probably kill me with her bare hands if she wanted to. It's just playful.

"No way, I think I might buy it." I say, checking myself out in the mirror obnoxiously.

"Ew, Freddie. Don't" she giggles.

Sam just giggled.

Oh my god.

That could possibly be one of the most rare yet cute noises ever.

"Okay, fine, you win."

After I change out of the shirt, we go back to Bushwell.

Well, we go halfway back to Bushwell.

"Freddie!"

"How was I supposed to know you were almost out of gas?

"Well, you could have paid attention to the gas meter!"

"This is your car!"

"Whatever. Look, there's a gas station. We have to walk."

"And you're making me pay for it?"

"Well, you did let the damn thing die!"

After going to the gas station, buying gas, putting it in Sam's car, and arguing over who would drive home, I get back in the driver's seat.

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, dork."

"Sorry."

Finally, home at Bushwell. We walk into Carly's apartment and see Spencer.

"Hola, los amantes de la!"

"Hey Spence."

"He- Wait, what did you call us?"

"Dude, you did not just call us lovers!"

"No... That's not what I said..."

Spencer is such a terrible liar.

"Don't ever call us that! Ever!" Sam yells.

"Yeah, we are not lovers!" I tag in.

Way to point out the obvious, Freddie.

"Okay! You guys don't need to yell at me!"

"Where's Carly?" Sam asks, effectively changing the subject.

"Upstairs. Videochatting with some dude. Should I be cautious of that behavior?"

"Nah, just a new guy. He seems harmless, but we'll keep you posted." she says while going up the stairs.

When we get to Carly's room, she's just saying goodbye to Ryan.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later, at school or something. Bye!"

"See ya Ryan." Sam calls from the back of the room.

Carly squeals and turns around, blocking the screen.

"Dude, what are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing. You guys just scared me, is all." she sits down.

"Oh, hey Sam. Uh... Freddie."

"Hello to you too." I reply.

"Okay, I've got to go. Bye."

With that, Ryan signed off.

"I got an outfit for the dance!" Sam smiles, holding up her bags.

"Great! Now we need to choose mine!"

Sam and I looked at each other, then flopped on the bed.

"Nooooo..." We say together.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**REVIEW CHALLENGEEEEE!**

**Okay. Your challenge is to tell me your favorite A Rocket to the Moon song, new or old. I know them all.  
Except 'He Can't Stand You'. I've never heard it. It's my dream.  
**


	2. Going Out

**Very smart of me, yes. Putting a line break up there. ^**

**Okay, it's been a while. **  
**But not a LONG while.. just long enough, right? Uh huh. I wrote this one fairly quickly actually.. I'm just too lazy to get out of bed and find a computer when it's done, like I just did, five minutes ago.**

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm gonna go work on number three now.**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

"Here's to the end of Junior year!" Carly shouted, twirling around. Nobody could hear her over the music, anyway.

She wore a dress, all flowy at the bottom, but it only came down to her knees. She insists I call it 'Brink Pink', because that's what color it is, I guess.

She does look good in it. She's all happy and giggly with Ryan, and I'm chillin by this wall, watching her flirt with him.

Scanning the room, I see the usual. Germy sneezing it up, Rodney selling the kids 'alcohol' which you know really isn't, stupid ninth graders.

Wesley trying to impress people with his beatboxing, Mr. Howard trying to act cool to the kids, I guess he's pretty normal now, not some evil teacher...

Gibby texting Tasha, Malika doing magic tricks on people, Freddie dancing with some chick...

Hold up.

Freddie? Dancing? A GIRL?

Somebody call the doctor, I'm seeing things.

After the song ends, he walks over, mostly cause this is where our stuff is. He takes his phone out of his pocket and shows it to me.

"Look, I just got that cute girl's number!"

"Bravo."

"I know!" he continues, completely unaware of how uninterested I am.

Carly comes over, grinning ear to ear.

"Guys, Ryan is amazing! He's sweet, nice, funny, a really good kisser, and-"

"Carly!" we both interrupt.

"That's really great, but I'm getting bored over here, I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Why are you bored? This is fun!"

"Yeah, says you, off dancing with her boyfriend and laughing and stuff,"

"Oh Sam, you're just lonely! Want me to help? I could find you a great guy." Carly giggles.

"Yeah, thanks, but the guys I know aren't really into dancing, or with me anyways..." I lie. "And the ones I don't are nubs."

"No way! Come on sister, you're mingling."

"No Carly, I really don't want to-" but she was already dragging me away.

In the middle of the dance floor (gym), Carly stopped us. She mouthed, 'Go dance!' and shoved me.

As I watched her back disappear in the crowd, I laughed. If she was trying to be gone quickly, she looked funny hopping in between the bodies.

Wandering aimlessly through the people, I just enjoyed the music.

Then that stupid song came on.

I don't know the name, but it was slow. Almost immediately, everyone coupled up and I was left looking stupid and alone.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and whirled around.

"Hey."

"Did Carly drag you out here too?"

"Yeah, she said she didn't want us to miss everything."

"Well, we're trapped in the middle of a hundred couples enjoying themselves. Whoo, good job Carly. Can't wait to thank you."

Freddie sort of scoffed, but in a laugh-y way

"What?"

"Well I-... Nothing, it's dumb."

"No, come on dude, spit it out."

"Well I was just saying we could fit in, but it would involve..."

"Dancing together."

"Yeah."

"Well, then let's... Uh... Fit in," I say quietly.

With that, we get close. He pulls me up to him and we start dancing. Not half as close as the rest of the couples, but whatever. Who needs to be the same.

Oh god, this is awkward.

Really awkward.

Super awkward.

I'm looking to my left, at the floor, he's doing the same to the right.

Good thing we started halfway through the song, cause it ended like forty five seconds later.

After a brief yet awkward silence, we head for the wall again.

Carly comes over. "Hey guys, I took you out there for a reason. Go mingle, have fun!"

Right as Freddie starts to speak, I cut him off.

"We're going out."

"You are? That's great! That's awesome, that's just-"

"No! Carly, I meant like leaving here! God!"

Carly blushes and giggles.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah. Let's go Fredward."

Surprisingly, he follows me out without question. We walk to his car in silence.

"Well, where to?" he asks once we get in.

"Groovy Smoothie."

An with that, we go.

It feels like I left my loneliness back in the parking lot at school. Just driving with him felt nice.

Pretty soon we were driving around with smoothies in the cup holders, singing to one crappy pop song after the next,

And it felt good.

Like I dropped everything.

No drama.

No snotty bitches.

Just me and him, having fun and going out.

* * *

**Wink wink, nudge nudge. **

**Okay, I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so I should go work on iPCA or iCan't Keep a Secret.  
**

**But the whole book thing is harder, actually. From now on, I'm going to ditch the book and write it right off the back.  
**

**Review, please! Please? Come on, please. Please?  
**

**Please?  
**


	3. You Can Count on Me

**Hey hey hey!**

**I had to pot this for you guys before I go camping. Which means I'll have no wifi, but it also means I'll have nothing to do. So I've packed up both my iCan't Keep a Secret and iPCA notebooks, and along with my iPod, I'll have nothing to do but write in the woods until Thursday.  
**

**Maybe I should take Socko's grandmother. In case there's bears.  
**

**To be honest, I don't like they way I wrote iCan't Keep a Secret. It's too fluffy for my liking, and I wrote it six months ago, in a notebook, which I haven't typed up yet, but I've had it forever, so I've been kinda holding out on you guys. Please don't hate me!  
**

**So, I'm gonna finish the story and just get on with my life, leave it up there instead of deleting it like iTake Dares. Speaking of which, I might re-upload it to a new game.  
**

**I'm getting off track. Go read the story, and maybe tell me what you think?  
**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

So we ended up on the Bushwell roof by the end of the night.

_"Come on, it'll be fun!"_

_ "Sam, that door says 'Do Not Enter'!"_

_ "Come on Freddie, live a little!"_

_ "I really don't think this is a good- Wait... What did you just call me?"_

_ "Freddie," I sighed._

_ "Whoa, why the sudden show of respect? No mockery, nothing?"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "And a please? Everybody run for cover, the world is ending!"_

_ "Hey! I know that you know that this doesn't happen usually. But you know what does?"_

_ "Wha- OW! Sam!"_

_ "Don't you make fun of Mama, boy."_

_"Fine. But I'm still not going with you."_

_ "Why!"_

_ "You might try to push me off and kill me!"_

_ "Fine, I'll go by myself. You're no fun!"_

_ I walked through the door and counted to 5._

_ "Sam wait-"_

_ He came in quickly, so he was standing mere inches away from my triumphant grin._

_ "You played me."_

_ "I know, isn't it great? Come on, Benson!"_

Up there on the roof, it was so quiet.

"The stars are really nice up here."

"Yeah," I agree, staring up into the darkness

"Have you ever seen them so clear?"

"Yeah, but that was the first time I ever came up here."

"You said you always wanted to come up here!"

"Hey, you believed me."

"True."

I sigh and lay back on the ground.

"If I could, I would go up there and take one down. It would be awesome."

Freddie didn't respond.

My ringtone blasts from my pocket, effectively breaking the silence and giving us both heart attacks.

_Only finding questions in answers, you and I are just walking disasters..._

After making my heart go back to normal, I answer my phone.

"What?"

"Good evening. Samantha Puckett?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"My name is Catherine, I'm a nurse here at Seattle County Hospital?"

"Uh... Okay..."

"You're related to Pam Puckett, yes?"

_What is this wackadoodle talking about? Of course we're related!_

"Yeah, she's my mom."

"Oh good. She will be staying in our care for a couple days, we suspect she has liver problems."

"From all the drinking."

"Exactly. Now we're just wondering if you have someone who could take care of you, a father, relative?

"Nope, none of those."

"What about the gentleman who brought Pam in?"

"I'm not living with Fernando."

"Alrighty, anywhere you are alright to stay?" She was sweet enough, but starting to sound impatient.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me!"

"Okay! Call us back at this number if you need anything!"

"Okay."

"Goodbye."

After I got off the phone, Freddie stared at me as if he was puzzled.

"Who was that?"

"Hospital asking me if I was okay on my own for a few days."

"Why?"

"Well they took my mom in for liver problems, and asked me if I could stay at someone's house."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep."

"Well aren't you worried?"

"Why? She's a Puckett, sorta. She's tough."

"Yeah, I guess so. Where you gonna stay?"

"My house, duh."

"The hospital said-"

"Come on, like I haven't lived on my own before."

"Sam, that's not right."

"Take me home?"

"No, come on. At least stay at Carly's. She'll take better care of you than you will."

"So true."

"Atta girl." Freddie says, patting me on the back.

"Shut up," I laugh.

"Well, let's get outta here before Lewbert finds us and throws whatever he can find."

"Okay... And Freddie?" I call as he reaches for the door handle.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You're right that I'd be better off at Carly's."

"Hey. You can count on me."

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that one coming! You thought Sam was gonna stay at Freddie's! **

**I can read your mind, you were all, not another one of THOSE stories.  
**

**It's not. Okay, review, por favor.  
**

**PS, Sam's ringtone is 'Walking Disasters' by The Wombats. Check it out.  
**


End file.
